


One day

by Bananas45



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Commentary, Ice Skating, M/M, Pining, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Victors first Grand Prix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananas45/pseuds/Bananas45
Summary: 'And taking to the ice' the commentator says 'Victor Nikiforov for Russia, The one everyone’s been waiting for.'Yuri watches Victor's first Grand Prix with baited breath.





	One day

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a huge excuse to commentate an imaginary skate Because I'm dramatically sad and have too much free time.  
> I just made up this other skater to be Victor's idol. He must have had someone better than him when he was young but yeah I wrote this in a night so...it's rough. I just think there must have been a time when Victor wasn't infallible. Enjoy!

'And taking to the ice' the commentator says 'Viktor Nikiforov for Russia, The one everyone’s been waiting for. Nikiforov's first year as a senior and he's just sailed through to the final with gold at skate canada and gold at cup of china too'  
The other commentator chimes in 'He is an incredible talent and although his senior debut didn't go as smoothly as he was hoping, He was plagued with injury in the run up to the worlds and had to pull out last minute but here he is and strong too' 

Yuri Katsuki watches with baited breath, Computer under his duvet as he hides the light. It’s late, too late to be up watching skating on a school night but Viktors made it to the final and its his short programme and that’s too much to miss out on. He smiles like he's seeing an old friend when Viktor skates out to the centre, Hair tied tight into a ponytail as he waves and bows. There is a pause before the music starts and Yuri lurches forward. 

'It's an interesting choice of music, Boomerang by Serge Gainsbourg is a difficult song for a 17 year old. At first i really thought this programme doesn't suit him-Triple toe double loop! So clean! My god...but now looking at him- He’s a little rock star’  
‘He actually choice the song out of respect for fellow skater and reigning world champion, Pierre Blanche.’ 

The sound of skates on ice is deafened by the scream when he lands his first jump, Yuri almost screams too but he bites his knuckles instead. Viktor moves into a backwards step section, Spinning three times on his left foot before he goes back to straight. 

'Here he goes...Going for his coveted Quad Flip, For someone so young he has a strong selection of quads with the flip and the salchow too, The toe-' The crowd goes wild 'And so clean! Look at that-History making right there i tell you this man will be the first to win a grand prix first year as a senior' 

 

"Don't jinx it" Yuri hisses, Transfixed at the glint on Viktors white shirt, His toes curl as Viktor moves into a step sequence ending in a combination spin that takes Yuri’s breath away. 

'Not only does he have the technical score so high but his component score is sky high too- I mean it’s just mind blowing that he's so young-ack a step out on the Salchow but he's been having trouble with that all season' 

Yuri feels hot all over when Viktor steps out, He licks his lips and leans closer, Watches closely as Viktor goes into his final jump. 

'Triple axel! Triple toe! Mind blowing! And to pull it off so far into the programme when he knows how delicate his stamina is. We've seen him fall on jumps in the second half before but you do need to pull flawless performances in the final. He's going for gold'  
'Well off course he is, This is Viktor Nikiforov we're talking about'  
'And two quads in a short?’' 

The crowd go wild once viktor finishes, Littering the ice with roses and chocolate boxes and fluffy toys. Viktor trips on a rose and almost falls as he takes his bows and Yuri laughs with everyone else in the arena. Viktor smiles and covers his face with his hands in embarrassment as he skates of the ice into his coaches arms. They talk excitedly and Yuri pays close attention to Viktors lips, The strand of silver caught in them and way they're so plump from biting. Viktor bites his lip when he's nervous, Yuri knows, He's watched him enough.  
Viktor nods at what his coach says to him as they wait for the score and motions with his hand and scrunches his nose. He's unhappy with the Salchow, Yuri just knows. 

'The scores please for Viktor Nikiforov'  
The commentators pause. Everyone seems too.  
'99.24!' The commentator shouts over the scream of the audience. 'That is incredible! For a first time senior? Thats a personal best too isn't?'  
'But look at him! He's so pleased' 

Viktor claps himself, Staring at his coach wide eyed. '99?!' He mouths. He puts his hand to his ear and the crowd scream louder, He laughs gently and shakes his head. His smile drops when Yakov tells him something and he nods, Biting his lip.  
Yuri wonders what on earth he could have said. Not that it matters.  
Viktors got a 7 point lead going into the free, It’s practically done and dusted.  
That night Yuri dreams of Viktors plush lips, His sighs of relief or gasps of elation. He wakes up hot and sweaty to an image of Viktor Nikiforov spread out beneath him, Cheeks as flushed as Yuri’s right now. That was weird.  
He pushes it too the back of his mind. 

'And next to skate, The youngest in the competition 17 year old Viktor Nikiforov from Russia. Swept through this season with golds in all his events and as a first year senior it's such an accomplishment.'  
'I remember watching Nikiforov as a first year junior and thinking what a talent'  
'Did you expect this?' The other commentator asks.  
'Honestly? I did not' 

It's a Saturday, So Yuri is allowed to be up, He's settled in to watch the whole event. Viktor skates 5th and sitting through everyone else, With their scores creeping up and up he begins to worry.  
He wonders how Viktors feeling. He wonders how nervous he is.  
He doesn't look especially nervous as he skates to the centre, He turns on one foot as he adjusts his hair before stopping. The crowd go wild but he just smiles gently. Something's off.

'He seems nervous' one commentator said.  
'At the end of the short he said he was nervous going into the free but he just had to take everything one element at a time and that's what he's got to do here. Viktor nikiforov skating to Grieg’s piano concerto.’

Yuri curls his hands into his palms as viktor starts. His eyes glance to the small 98.56 in the corner screen. 98 isn't hard to beat? Right? Surely not for Viktor?  
Viktor seems dead though, Limbs heavy as he moves into his first jumping pass. 

'And here we go with another Salchow, He stepped out on this earlier in the short. His coach said he was having trouble after injury with it- Oh!' 

He goes down hard, His skates don't even touch the ice. He rotates so far to the left he lands on his shoulder. 

'His weight was all over the map there. So unusual for Nikiforov'  
'And this is only the first half. It takes so much out of a skater when they fall. This is just the first of 3 quads as well. He planned 4 at the start of the season but was told to take it to 3 after an injury after Skate Canada.’

Yuri closes his eyes when Viktor falls. Sure, he's seen him fall before but not like that. Never that hard or that dramatically.  
Viktor gets up and skates to catch up to the music before launching himself into a triple axel with a back entry. He lands it. 

'Wow. It's like that mistake never happened, What a beautiful Axel right out of footwork.  
'Little tight on the landing but i'm surprised he made it after that fall and moving into the quad toe- And he triples it...This is not looking good for Nikiforov.'  
'What we have to remember is this is his first grand prix and he is only 17. That is a lot of pressure for a guy you know' 

But that wouldn't affect Viktor would it? Yuri suddenly thinks of himself in that position and suddenly it's very daunting. Suddenly the thought of even getting on the ice is difficult. Suddenly Viktor doesn't seem like his idol. He just seems like boy in over his head.  
"Come on Viktor" 

'Beautiful quad flip! Wow! Incredible! It's not going to make up for the loss off points on that tripled quad toe or the fall on the salchow but points aside. Even like this he's such an amazing performer' 

Viktor moves into a spin and seems secure, It's easy territory but the speed which he takes it makes it seem otherworldly. He goes for his last triple flip and singles it. 

'I think we all know there is no way he can win now...Pressure is an odd thing.'  
'He just has to remember how well his short went. I hope he's not disheartened"  
'This is Viktor Nikiforov we're talking about' they laugh. 'I'm sure he'll survive it' 

Viktor finishes and falls to his knees. The crowd scream and chant his name, Throwing all sorts onto the ice, People stand and profess their love, yuri can hear them, as viktor buries his head in his hands. 

'And that's that. The 17 year old from St. Petersburg, Russia, is spent. He gave it his all.'  
'It just wasn't enough'  
'Not this year no' 

Viktor stands and wipes his eyes, Laughing at his own weakness and the crowd laugh with him. He skates off the ice and takes off a glove as he breathes out.  
'Silver?' He mouths at his coach and adjusts his ponytail. Yakov shrugs and Viktor closes his eyes again, Jaw clenched. The glint of gold on Viktors outfit catches the light of the kiss and cry as they sit.  
He and Yakov begin to talk. 

'I feel really bad for him' A commentator laughs. Breaking the silence.  
'Nerves get to the best of us. He seemed so tight and wound up-'  
'Too much in his own head i'd say'  
'Definitely' 

Yuri watches Viktor talk. Eyes downcast as his coach speaks. Yuri doesn't speak Russian but he knows from how Viktor flinches what’s being said isn't good. He opens his mouth to say something but shakes his head as his coach talks over him. The shake turns to a nod as he bites his nails. 

'Coach Yakov Feltsman there giving him a talking too I think' A commentator sighs.  
‘Bit unrelenting’ 

'And the scores for Viktor Nikiforov'  
'257 overall. Not a bad score it puts him in second right now' the commentator sighs.  
'Does he have silver in the bag?'  
'Well we only have one more skater. Current world champion and second going into the free skate Pierre Blanche and it looks like gold is his.' 

Yuri watches as Viktor nods at his score, a small smile gracing his lips as he stands.  
He stretches and moves away looking relatively pleased but stops wide eyed as the next skater passes him. 

'Nikiforov looking a bit starstruck there actually'  
'Well he has said before that Blanche was one of the reasons he entered skating. The french champion is renowned. Quite the age gap though between them, Interesting as this is his last year and Nikiforov's first.'  
'Poetic'  
'Yeah'  
‘Although we have to point out that some of Nikiforov’s junior scores have been higher than Blanche’s in recent years’  
‘I think tonight was just not Viktors night’ 

Yuri is filled with a very odd sense of jealousy at Viktors glittering sea blue eyes. His coach takes him away and Yuri is left feeling oddly alone.  
Viktors not won gold. Viktors not even the best in the event. Viktors idol is here. It's strange, viktor was undeniably the best junior skater but now he's a little fish in a big pond of people older and more experienced, it doesn't make him any less good but my god it makes him seem young. Yuri imagines Viktor in his arms, Sobbing like he was on the ice. It's oddly hot even if it shouldn't be. Why is he having these thoughts?! It’s mega unnerving. 

Viktor wins silver and as he skates out to the podium he looks oddly pleased with himself. He bows and stands up next to Pierre who shakes Viktors hand and pulls him into a hug. Viktor blushes scarlet although Yuri doubts anyone noticed but him. Pierre touches Viktors cheek and says something to him, he nods and smiles wide and toothy.  
It boils Yuri's blood but he keeps watching, he couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. It's very late but he stays up for the press conference anyway. 

 

Viktor sits down and adjusts his seat and microphone, Zipping his jacket to his chin and pulling his shoulders up. Pierre pats his back as he sits down beside him.  
"Picture or questions?" Someone asks. Yuri's english is okay, he can handle this but he hopes no one speaks too fast.  
"We just did picture!" Pierre shouts, The press group laugh "No more pictures!"  
A man puts his hand up "a question for Viktor and Pierre? Pierre, You recently announced your retirement and Viktor you made your Senior debut this year. How do the two compare?"  
Viktor looks confused "How do we compare or?..."  
"Look" Pierre says, hand on Viktors shoulder. "All I can say is that Viktor is a beautiful skater, I was never that good at his age" Viktor looks away "it's true! he is one of a kind so it is my honour to skate alongside him in my final year. A true honour"  
Pierre smiles as Viktor hides his head in his elbow and the room erupts into camera flashes.  
"Oh my god, All day all I do is cry" Viktor says, Laughing "It means...so much to me to be here and to be told these things from my heroes who I’m growing up watching" 

Yuri imagines Viktor and Him in the same position. His first grand prix and Viktor there. It fills him with warmth. Maybe Viktor would say it was an honour to skate with him. 

"Thank you for being so kind to me" he says to Pierre who hugs him mouthing 'he's so cute' too the audience. They laugh.  
"Another question for Viktor. After such high scores in the short are you disappointed you didn't get gold?"  
Viktor pauses, contemplative or translating, Yuri is unsure. "...No, I’m not. I am disappointed by my skate. I skated badly no matter what I won...or my scores.” He laughs and snaps his fingers. “I’m running out of English” He grits his teeth. “I am so pleased to win silver here because it is my first time at this event as a senior but I didn't skate good…” His tongue rests on his teeth as he thinks on it more, rubbing the back of his neck. “but If I came just to win gold it would be a bad attitude. I'm so pleased for Pierre...I'm not bitter" He laughs.  
“Very modest” Pierre drawls, mostly to the press. “Very young, very modest, very handsome! I’m pleased I’m retiring. Il est incroyable”  
“Next year!” Viktor is saying. “Next I’m gold-” He looks puzzled by his own mistake. “I’m getting gold” He corrects, giving a breathless laugh. 

Fuck, he’s too cute. Yuri honestly can’t handle it. He’s giddy from it all. He thinks on Viktors words as he lies in bed ‘If I came to just win gold it would be a bad attitude’. His toes curls. He’ll be like, he won’t care, it’ll be about the experience. That’s what he’ll say in interviews. He tightens his grip on the duvet. Maybe Viktor will say he’s incredible one day. Touch his cheek on the podium. He imagines a commentator ‘Katsuki looking a little starstruck there’ and just manages to suppress a giggle of pure excitement. 

One day.


End file.
